


Видеть свет

by RinaDia



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaDia/pseuds/RinaDia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ослепительных вспышек и кромешной тьмы бывает сложно начать снова видеть свет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Видеть свет

Солнце заливает округу, и в его не по сезону сумасшедшем свете обломки мрамора напоминают осколки золотых слитков, а пруд блестит, как лужа ртути. Оз знает это, потому что утром так сказал Лиам в неожиданном приступе поэтизма, и приходится верить ему на слово: сделать самостоятельные выводы мешает вполне объективная причина…  
Оз раздражённо дергает повязку, прикрывающую его глаза, и тут же поправляет её, едва чувствует, что она начинает сползать. Ему нельзя смотреть на солнце; ему вообще нельзя смотреть сейчас ни на что, потому что, во-первых, он ничего не увидит, а во-вторых… а во-вторых, его глаза могут просто не выдержать ещё одной пытки светом, и процесс станет необратимым. 

Тогда, в Сабрие, когда всё уже, по большому счету, закончилось, когда Присяжная исчезла и они сами переписывали историю, на свой лад, что-то пошло не так. Наверное, это закономерно: если ты вмешиваешься в ход событий, нельзя ожидать, что всё пройдет ровно и гладко, но они почему-то не ждали подвоха. Во всяком случае, когда здание вдруг тряхнуло и послышался надвигающийся глубинный гул, все растерялись; все, кроме Брейка.  
— Бежим! — скомандовал он, и они побежали. — Быстро, быстро, не оглядываясь!  
Все беспрекословно повиновались, и никто не оглянулся — никто, кроме Оза, который, как жена Лота¹, не смог не бросить последний взгляд назад.  
Именно тогда, когда он обернулся, пространство собралось в тугой комок непроницаемой тьмы, а потом полыхнула ослепительная вспышка.  
Отсутствие веры — библейский грех, и наказание за него предусмотрено соответствующее. Впрочем, Оз не превратился в соляной столп. Он просто перестал видеть.  
Потом, уже в Латвиджской академии, куда добираться было быстрее и безопаснее всего, такой же слепой, как и Оз, Брейк осторожно ощупал воспалённые, вспухшие веки кончиками пальцев, вздохнул и сказал:  
— Ну что же. Ты ещё легко отделался, как я понимаю. Думаю, что это всего лишь так называемая снежная слепота² — твои глаза повреждены чересчур яркой вспышкой, и со временем зрение восстановится… но не сразу. И какое-то время придётся избегать света.  
— И как это сделать? — как ни странно, Оз был спокоен. Наверное, на фоне всего, что он успел пережить за сравнительно короткое время, ослепнуть, тем более не навсегда, казалось разуму чем-то совсем незначительным и мелким, почти не стоящим внимания.  
— Закрывать глаза, — кажется, Брейк пожал плечами; впрочем, сейчас трудно было судить о действиях окружающих. — Лучше всего повязкой, чтобы наверняка.  
Брейк оказался прав: врач, которого чуть позже привел Лиам, сказал то же самое, почти слово в слово. И это не могло не радовать. Наверное. Потому что Оз всё же не радовался, хотя, вроде бы, должен был.  
Джека больше не было.  
Он, Оз, не мог больше считаться Цепью — потому что стрелка так и не завершила свой оборот, а Бездна то ли заблокировала, то ли забрала обратно то, что в нём было от неё.  
Они все остались живы — даже Лео, сумевший приструнить «квартирантов» в своей голове… Хотя, думалось Озу, вот Лео не так уж был этому и рад. И в этом, безусловно, они были похожи.  
Лео приходил однажды. Прошуршал шелковой подкладкой тяжелого плаща по каменным плитам, на мгновение сжал прохладной ладонью ещё более холодные пальцы Оза, посидел рядом, так близко, что он ощущал его тепло и слышал хрипловатое дыхание (простыл он, что ли?), через некоторое время, так и не сказав ни слова, поднялся, положил руку на плечо, а потом отпустил и вышел. И этого было много — так много, что Оз, тоже до сих пор не простивший себя, с трудом сглотнул и повыше вздернул подбородок.  
Ему нельзя было плакать. Это раздражало глаза, и врач категорически запретил.  
Оз старался, правда.  
К нему приезжали и другие: Шерон, Лиам, Брейк, изредка — Алиса, если ей позволяла сестра, но ничьё посещение не всколыхнуло всё, едва улёгшееся, больше, чем этот короткий визит Глена Баскервиля.  
Столько вины, боли и тоски… Оз не знал, чем их вылечить. Да и можно ли было залечить все раны, которые он так или иначе успел нанести?..

Оз Безариус откидывается на спинку лёгкого плетёного кресла и криво усмехается.  
Не следует думать о таком. Гил его не одобрит, если узнает. Гилберт — искалеченный огнем и сталью, пожертвовавший ради него если не всем, то многим, мучительно пытающийся привыкнуть к жизни калеки Гилберт снова примется убеждать, что это было _его_ решение, что он сам того захотел, он _сделал_ свой выбор …

Выбирал ли Гил стонать по ночам или скрипеть зубами, растирая культю, когда она начинала ныть при перемене погоды?  
Хотел ли он из здорового, красивого молодого человека превратиться в почти беспомощного во многих бытовых вопросах инвалида?  
Думал ли он о том, что, принимая такое решение, противопоставляет себя клану, к которому принадлежал по способностям, чьим главой не стал только по стечению обстоятельств?..  
Вряд ли.  
Если бы Гилберт как следует подумал, возможно, он принял бы совсем другое решение.  
Но Гил никогда не думал — он делал, а потом пожинал плоды. И не всегда эти плоды были сладкими, и даже просто съедобными. 

За спиной слышны тихие шаги: с потерей зрения Оз почему-то стал гораздо лучше слышать, так что практически беззвучное приближение Гилберта не становится для него неожиданностью.  
— Уже пора в дом? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Оз, и усмехается, услышав, как шумно выдыхает изумлённый Гилберт: он всё никак не может привыкнуть к обострившемуся восприятию Безариуса; к подобным штучкам Брейка привык сразу, а вот к его, Оза — нет.  
— Да, — чуть помедлив, отзывается Гилберт. Он проходит вперёд и останавливается перед Озом: тот чувствует, как исчезает тепло от загороженного им солнца. — Сейчас подадут обед. И, Оз… В академии скоро начнутся занятия. Нас никто не выгоняет, но…  
— Но остаться будет очень неудобно, — заканчивает за него Оз и слегка улыбается. — Да, я знаю. Мне нужно… ещё немного времени. Совсем чуть-чуть. День или два, что-то около того. Это ведь возможно?  
Кажется, Гилберт кивнул, а потом спохватился; по крайней мере, после паузы звучит его смущенный голос:  
— Да. Пара дней — это вполне реально.  
Он не настаивает. Он знает, почему Озу не хочется возвращаться в опустевший особняк Безариусов.

Дядя Оскар. Шумный, весёлый, добрый. Тот, на кого хотелось равняться, кому хотелось подражать — зря, что ли, Гилберт курил? Тот, кто всегда поддерживал, кто принимал безоговорочно, полностью, кто хотел только счастья «своим детям»…  
Тот, кого никогда больше не будет рядом.  
И в этом тоже была его, Оза, вина.

Если бы на его глазах не было повязки, Оз бы зажмурился. А так он просто сильно сжимает веки, снова ощущая жжение в переносице, и глубоко вздыхает. Легкие как будто приоткрываются — и снова схлопываются. Гилберт беспокойно мнётся на месте. Коротко шуршит ткань. Лица Оза касаются тёплые длинные пальцы, пахнущие табаком, оружейной смазкой и шипром кёльнской воды³.  
— Оз… — Гилберт теперь часто произносит его имя, словно наслаждаясь его звучанием. — Всё в порядке? У тебя такое лицо…  
— Всё хорошо, — чтобы улыбнуться, приходится постараться, но у Оза получается. — Я просто задумался. И понял, что проголодался. Что ты там говорил про обед?  
Гилберт молчит. Оз продолжает улыбаться. Он подозревает, что со стороны его улыбка выглядит напряженной.  
— Ты всё равно делаешь это, да? — в конце концов говорит Гилберт, и Оз вздрагивает, поражённый неожиданной проницательностью обычно простодушного друга. — Никак не перестанешь себя корить за всё, что сделал и не сделал?  
— Нет, ничего подобного, — как хорошо, что глаза завязаны, и нет необходимости старательно делать недоумевающий взгляд. — Говорю же, со мной всё в порядке. Почему ты мне не веришь?  
Снова тишина.  
— Ну, хорошо, раз так, — Гилберт сдаётся как-то слишком быстро, но, правда, уже просто нет сил раздумывать, из-за чего. — Тогда пойдём обедать.  
Он сжимает в тёплой ладони пальцы Оза, и тот не противится, когда Гилберт ведёт его к дому «за ручку», хотя обычно старается так или иначе высвободиться и идти самостоятельно. Сейчас ему жизненно необходимо физически ощущать олицетворение единственно незыблемого в его незадавшейся жизни: преданности Гилберта. Потому что Гилберт — независимо от фамилии, всегда — его друг, добровольный вассал (не слуга, давно уже нет) и самый близкий человек из всех, кто остался у Оза в этом испещрённом зачёркнутыми строчками несбывшегося мире.

* * *

Вечер наступает незаметно, и это неудивительно, если подумать. Если не видишь, как заходит солнце, вечер всегда приходит как-то вдруг, неожиданно, вместе с тихими шагами Гилберта, пришедшего разжечь камин. Ночи становятся всё холоднее, и без огня невозможно заснуть: слишком долго приходится нагревать местечко под одеялом, когда в тебе так мало тепла.  
Гилберт долго чиркает спичками, сдавленно чертыхается сквозь зубы, роняет коробок, и сердце Оза снова болезненно сжимается: раньше он управился бы с этим за минуту, а теперь…  
Оз встаёт и осторожно идёт на звук.  
— Давай я зажгу, — предлагает он, протягивая руку.  
Гилберт молчит. Гилберт теперь часто молчит — или раньше Оз просто не замечал этого, потому что видел его такие говорящие взгляды?  
Что чувствует сейчас Гил? Он обижен? Огорчен? Он… почувствовал себя ущербным?  
От последней мысли Оз холодеет. После паузы он пробует зайти с другой стороны.  
— Позволь мне хоть в чём-то быть полезным, — мягко просит он, и спустя секунду уже держит в руке шершавый коробок. Встряхивает его, вслушиваясь в перестук крохотных деревяшек внутри, достает спичку, чиркает по боковой поверхности — и тут же ощущает сначала лёгкий жар огонька на кончике гладко обструганной палочки, а потом — осторожное прикосновение тёплых пальцев Гилберта, забирающих её.  
Ещё пара минут, и камин зажжён. Гилберт поднимается с колен и становится рядом, так близко, что Оз, кажется, слышит биение его сердца. Оз утыкается ему в плечо и замирает: чуткие пальцы начинают медленно распутывать узел повязки.  
Он всё равно ничего не увидит. Он даже не будет открывать глаза, чтобы случайно не посмотреть на разгорающийся в камине огонь. Однако без повязки он чувствует себя свободнее; почти не сломанным.  
Потом наступает очередь Гилберта. Оз пробегается пальцами по его плечам, нащупывая лацканы старого потрёпанного плаща, пробирается под плотную ткань, ведёт ладонями по груди и слышит, как прерывисто вздыхает Гилберт, ощущает, как сердце сильно ударяется о грудную клетку и ускоряет темп.  
Плащ с тяжёлым шелестом падает на пол. В камине начинают потрескивать поленья, в стекло равномерно стучит тонкой веткой какое-то дерево — липа, кажется… Впрочем, это сейчас не важно. Оз медленно, одну за другой, расстёгивает металлические застёжки рубашки, проводит пальцами по подтянутому животу, прямо над поясом узких брюк, — мышцы вздрагивают и словно каменеют, а Гилберт судорожно втягивает в себя воздух, — и прикусывает губу.

Они помогали друг другу готовиться ко сну с первых дней — вернее, с того момента, как Оз обнаружил совершенно одетого Гилберта спящим в кресле, и путем долгих и запутанных разговоров выдавил из него признание, что тот просто не захотел лишний раз мучиться, одеваясь и раздеваясь. И то: действуя одной рукой, насколько легко справиться с тугими металлическими застёжками, которые Оз на следующий день с некоторым трудом расстёгивал двумя руками? А с мелкими пуговками ширинки? Гилберт не мог не научиться справляться с ними, но так или иначе, это было долго и сложно. И тогда Оз предложил помогать друг другу перед сном и по утрам.  
— Мне тоже нелегко справляться с одеждой самому, — он всегда легко лгал, когда был уверен в своей правоте. Сейчас он был уверен как никогда. — Я просто не мог решиться попросить тебя. Но раз так… Ты ведь не откажешь мне в помощи?  
Конечно, Гилберт не отказал. Хоть и не без заминки, суть которой Оз уловил очень быстро, в тот же вечер, ощутив, как Гилберта трясет под его прикосновениями. И Оз… обрадовался. Пришёл в ужас от самого себя, растерялся, но больше — обрадовался. Это было выше его, он ничего не мог с собой поделать: он действительно был безумно благодарен Гилу за то, что тот так откровенно, до дрожи и искусанных губ, хотел его.  
Впрочем, Гилберт не демонстрировал своего желания, не пытался поцеловать или хотя бы притронуться как-то не так и не там. Они, действительно, просто раздели друг друга, но Оз подозревал, что Гил в тот момент был даже рад, что он, Оз, не может его видеть. Впрочем, он и сам возбудился — не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы осознать наконец, что его отношение к Гилберту очень далеко выходит за рамки понятий «друг» и тем более «слуга». И, наверное, это было по-своему очень правильным: кто мог стать ему ближе, чем уже был Гилберт? И пусть его собственные чувства не были такими всепоглощающими, как чувства Гила, но они совершенно определённо _были_ , и сейчас, лишенный возможности отвлекаться на что-то, кроме узкого мирка своей души и того, что его окружало, Оз впервые в полной мере осознал это.  
Нельзя сказать, что осознание далось ему легко. Для Оза в таких чувствах и желаниях было слишком много противоречий. Однако то, что это был не кто-нибудь, а Гилберт, позволяло многое принять и со многим смириться.  
Он не сказал о своем открытии Гилберту. Впрочем, Гилберт тоже ничего не говорил. Днем они оба словно танцевали какой-то диковинный танец из благопристойности, недоговорок и случайных прикосновений. Но перед сном, вот в такие моменты, Оз очень ясно ощущал, что ему мало — уже мало, и он раз за разом, словно помимо воли, почти неосознанно провоцировал Гилберта сделать первый шаг, а тот всё не решался, и всё оставалось по-прежнему: горько-сладко и до боли неудовлетворённо.

Однако сегодня всё идет по-другому.  
Вернее, сначала Оз, как всегда, пытается провести ладонью по плечу, изувеченному огнем чудовищной Цепи. Когда его пальцы касаются края зарубцевавшейся дермы, Гилберт дёргается, мягко отводит его руку и говорит чуть слышно:  
— Не нужно.  
Оз кивает и послушно отстраняется. Он надеется, что когда-нибудь Гилберт позволит ему коснуться остатка своей руки, так, как позволил в конце концов касаться шрама на груди, но понимает, что настаивать, действительно, не нужно: будь Гилберт даже сто раз Баскервиль, но такие раны не проходят бесследно как для тела, так и для души. Наверное, Гилберт не уверен в том, что Оз спокойно воспримет его нецелостность; наверное, Гилберт сам ещё не до конца её принял…  
Тонкая ткань рубашки спадает на пол почти бесшумно, и Оз тянется вниз, к поясу брюк, но Гилберт неожиданно перехватывает его запястье и шепчет:  
— Позволь, сначала я.  
Его голос вдруг становится ниже, в нем отчётливо слышатся хриплые нотки даже при том, что Гилберт говорит шёпотом, и Оз с трудом сглатывает прежде, чем кивнуть. Отчего-то от этого голоса сердцебиение ускоряется даже сильнее, чем от неожиданно чувственных прикосновений. Оз каждый раз сразу после ужина снимает ленту-галстук и расстегивает ворот рубашки, но Гилу всё равно приходится повозиться с мелкими пуговицами, однако сейчас он расстегивает их так, что сердце почему-то ёкает и замирает в предвкушении.  
Ладонь Гилберта скользит по гладкой коже груди слева. Раньше там была печать; теперь, говорил Гил, там ещё можно рассмотреть словно выцветший след от неё. Оз не знал тогда, радоваться этому или огорчаться. Но сейчас, когда он ощущает прикосновения губ Гилберта, осторожно, почти целомудренно обводящих поцелуями контур часов вечности, Оз понимает, что по крайней мере в этом следе нет ничего плохого.  
Уже — нет.  
А губы Гилберта горячие, настойчивые, поцелуи ощущаются всё ниже, а его ладонь уже под рубашкой, на пояснице, надавливает… Оз прогибается и тихо стонет: Гилберт мягко прихватывает зубами кожу у пупка и быстро, горячо дышит, и по телу медленно растекается истомная, тёмная волна желания. От неё сердце гулко грохочет в груди, гонит по венам кровь, замешанную на похоти — Оз отчетливо понимает, что в его чувствах сейчас нет возвышенного, и от этого тошно и сладко одновременно.  
Плевать на возвышенное. В Бездну. Вот уж чему научило Оза пережитое, так это брать от жизни всё здесь и сейчас. Потому что кто знает, что будет с тобой завтра.  
Гилберт прижимает его к себе, вжимается губами в живот, целует, лижет; неспешные ласки становятся всё более пылкими, несдержанными, и Оз кусает губы, чтобы не стонать в голос: они одни в этом крыле, но кто знает… Ему всё равно, что будут говорить о нём, но повредить репутации Гилберта Оз не хочет ни в коем случае: меньше всего тому нужны косые взгляды и перешёптывания за спиной.  
Гил и без того достаточно пережил; он не заслужил такого.  
А Гилберт между тем уже расстёгивает его бриджи: торопливо, неаккуратно, вот и пуговица отлетела — с костяным звуком стукнулась об пол, подпрыгнула, покатилась… Но сейчас Оз не предлагает помощи; сейчас она не нужна: Гилберт действует уверенно и удивительно быстро, его пальцы уже распутывают завязки белья, они уже под бельем, ткань скользит вниз по бедрам…  
Когда Гилберт касается губами его члена, Оз ахает и пытается отшатнуться: это слишком неожиданно и откровенно, он не готов, он не думал, что будет так; но Гилберт обхватывает его за бёдра, не давая отстраниться, глубоко, словно перед прыжком в воду, вдыхает и вбирает его напряженное естество в рот.  
Это… это так…  
Хорошо, что Гилберт держит его: от неожиданного наслаждения, от обилия ощущений у Оза подкашиваются ноги. Рука Гилберта сейчас — единственная точка опоры, единственное, связующее с землей; рука и ласкающий рот — вот всё, что ощущает Оз, всё, что важно сейчас. Он вцепляется в спутанные вьющиеся волосы, со всхлипами выдыхает и, теряя голову, двигает бёдрами, пытаясь войти дальше, глубже погрузиться в сжимающееся горло. Однако Гилберт отстраняется, с трудом переводит дух, и только тогда снова ласкает его: посасывая, облизывая, потирая языком тонкую кожу, он превращает Оза в комок безвольной, бесконтрольно жаждущей плоти, и он почти ненавидит его за это, и в то же время выстанывает слова согласия, просит продолжать, не останавливаться…  
Но Гилберт останавливается — правда, только для того, чтобы встать и впиться поцелуем в его рот, позволяя Озу почувствовать собственный вкус на его губах, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, толкаясь в бедро твердой выпуклостью под ширинкой.  
— Помоги, — хрипло шепчет Гилберт, и Оз, едва соображая, что от него требуется, негнущимися пальцами принимается расстегивать его брюки.  
Это получается долго: Гилберт сильно возбужден, пуговицы натягивают петельки до предела, но Оз старается, а Гилберт стонет ему в шею и прижимает к себе так, что, кажется, сейчас треснут ребра, и лихорадочно твердит:  
— Не отдам. Никому не отдам, слышишь?! Не отпущу — никогда больше… — И от этого шепота, этих слов внутри теплеет и всё словно начинает становиться на свои места: медленно, со скрипом.  
Пальцы наконец справляются с непослушными пуговками, и Оз, дрожа от нетерпения, приспускает брюки Гилберта и касается его возбужденной плоти. И сглатывает: член Гилберта длиннее и толще его собственного, сейчас разница, наверное, не так велика, как была почти год назад, но… Но Оз не успевает задуматься над этим: Гилберт выгибается, ахает и толкается в его руку — раз, другой, притягивает за затылок к себе, ближе, раздвигает языком губы и настойчиво, бескомпромиссно входит в его рот.  
Ощущений так много, что Оз теряется в них, плывет, захлёбываясь и пылая, и поэтому искренне удивляется, когда оказывается опрокинутым на кровать. Он не знает, когда и как они успели к ней приблизиться. Ведь Гил же не принес его?.. Нет, вряд ли. Тогда — как?  
Впрочем, решает Оз, это неважно. Важно сейчас совсем другое: то, как Гил касается его. Как целует. Как горячечно шепчет: «Мой, мой», — словно заклинает, словно просит об этом Оза — или кого-то там, наверху, и от звучания его требовательно-умоляющего голоса замирает сердце и переворачивается в груди, и вдруг приходит понимание того, каких усилий стоило Гилберту сдерживаться всё это время.  
«Сколько же он ждал. Как долго…»  
И, осознав это, Оз решается идти до самого конца. Он не был в этом уверен ещё несколько минут назад, но теперь думает — пусть. Какая разница — как, в конце концов. Главное, что он действительно хочет Гилберта, а Гилберт хотел его долгие десять лет и всё это время. И если Гил стольким пожертвовал на этом пути, то разве он, Оз, не поступится ради него сейчас малой толикой комфорта, разве не пересилит страхи? А что до прочего…  
«Я ему доверяю. Ему — доверяю».  
Это правда. И это тяжело. Но так, как Оз доверяет Гилу, он, пожалуй, не доверяет больше никому в этом написанном непонятно кем и зачем мире. 

Тогда, несколько месяцев назад, когда Джек впервые показал Озу свои истинные воспоминания о прошлом столетней давности, Оз был готов убить себя или умереть от руки любого, и выстрел Гилберта в какой-то момент показался ему едва ли не актом милосердия. Потому что знать, в каком теле ты вынужден существовать, оказалось почти так же больно, как понимание того, кем ты являешься на самом деле.  
Жить, не подозревая того, в теле шлюхи. Продажной девки мужского пола. Того, кто ложился под кого угодно и как угодно, лишь бы поскорее достигнуть своей безнадёжной цели.  
Оз помнил, как его рвало мутью и тёмной водой, когда он вынырнул наконец на поверхность чужой памяти, как его трясло от озноба и отвращения — не к Джеку, а почему-то к самому себе, а Джек, склонившись над ним, насмешливо шептал:  
— Так ты такой чистоплюй? Боже мой, кто бы мог подумать. А ведь имея в своем распоряжении всю мою память, весь мой опыт, ты вполне мог бы добиться чего-то даже сам по себе. Но — нет. Тебе остро не хватает времени, прожитого на улицах и понимания того, что ты можешь продать только то, чем обладаешь, а кроме себя самого у тебя ничего нет. Ни-че-го. Ты никто. Так что я тебя даже в чём-то понимаю, — действительно, в этот момент Джек говорил, пожалуй, сочувственно. — Но это не отменяет того, что тебе предстоит. Мой маленький бедный кролик, моя дорогая Цепь-разрушитель, совсем-совсем скоро ты расколешь этот мир, все оковы, удерживающие его, спадут, и Лейси наконец-то не будет одинока…  
Так говорил Джек, но Оз почти не понимал смысла того, что слышал: в этот момент больше, чем картины возможного разрушения мира, его волновали те, где его тело (не его — Джека, но принять это было так трудно, почти невозможно) используют всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами: по одному, по двое, сразу несколько человек, мужчина и женщина одновременно… И, что ещё хуже, молодой организм отозвался на эти картины вполне закономерной реакцией, которую не преминул отметить и Джек.  
— Да ты возбудился, — протянул он насмешливо, оттягивая голову Оза за волосы назад и проводя пальцем по покрасневшей от жгучего стыда скуле. — Что же. Может, в тебе больше от меня, чем я думал…

Сейчас Оз тоже думает о том, что в нём гораздо больше от Джека, чем ему когда-либо хотелось. От Джека в нём — всё тело, и оно, видимо, хочет привычного, пусть души бывшего обладателя тут больше нет даже в осколках. Он давно и непоправимо испорчен — пусть и не по своей воле, всё равно. А раз так…  
Оз ловит лицо Гилберта в ладони и притягивает ближе, к своему лицу.  
— Ты… возьмешь меня? — шепчет он, холодея от неожиданной паники. С чего бы? Он ведь в деталях видел, как всё происходит. Да что там — с ним ведь делали это. Фактически для него не будет ничего нового… Но Гилберт после недолгой паузы качает головой.  
— Нет, — он говорит и мягко, и твёрдо; удивительное сочетание. — Не я тебя. И не ты меня. Не сейчас. Сейчас мы просто будем ласкать друг друга так, как захотим. Так, как _ты_ захочешь, — выдыхает он в губы Оза и касается их очень нежным, почти невесомым поцелуем.  
Оз замирает. Потом неожиданно всхлипывает и, вцепившись в спину Гилберта, вжимает его в себя, накрывается им — и прячется за ним от всего мира; от прошлого, от настоящего и немного от будущего. По вискам текут слёзы: он помнит о предписании врача, но ничего не может с этим поделать, а Гилберт целует его шею и плечо и шепчет, рассказывая о том, что плохое позади и как всё будет хорошо; как _уже_ всё замечательно. И Оз с трудом, но начинает верить, что даже для него всё в самом деле может начаться с чистого листа.

Они так и не заснули в эту ночь. Она стала для них обоих тем моментом, который переворачивает весь существовавший порядок вещей, все жизненные устои и исподволь изменяет будущее. Может быть именно поэтому Оз запомнил, как стонал, когда Гилберт снова ласкал его ртом, как выгибался в мучительно сладостных судорогах оргазма, изливаясь на смятые льняные простыни, согретые жаром их тел. Запомнил, как Гил покрывал его лицо лёгкими поцелуями, пока он пытался отдышаться, глядя в потолок и понемногу соображая, что всё же открыл глаза, и даже различает кое-что: отблески пламени на стенах, плотную тьму в углах комнаты и мягкое мерцание, отраженное зрачками Гилберта: золото в золоте, размытое, нечёткое, но…  
Оз некоторое время смотрел в его глаза и тонул в их глубине, купался в тёплом взгляде, а потом приподнялся, опрокинул Гилберта на спину и сходу, пока не успел испугаться и пойти на попятный, в свою очередь обхватил губами гладкую, мокрую от смазки головку.  
Ощущения были странными, но не отвращающими, и даже… приятными. Твёрдость плоти и нежность кожи, едва ощутимый запах — терпкий, мускусный запах возбуждения: от этого замирало под диафрагмой и снова тяжелело в паху, но больше всего Озу понравилось даже не это, а то, как реагировал Гилберт.  
Гилберт был откровенным и открытым. От его стонов и вскриков, от того, как он пытался подаваться бёдрами вверх, очевидно не в состоянии сдерживаться, вело голову и снова темнело в глазах, но Оза это не остановило: он хотел, чтобы Гилберту было хорошо сейчас. И он старался, пытаясь впустить его член глубже: пытался расслабить горло, отстранялся, сглатывал, справляясь с мешающим рефлексом, и снова двигался вниз, стремясь обжать губами основание члена. И когда наконец он уткнулся носом в жёсткие волоски внизу живота Гила, тот выгнулся дугой, вцепился в волосы Оза, оттаскивая его от себя и громко, низко вскрикнув, кончил, зажав головку в ладони, но Оз, рассмотрев на его боку смутно белеющий потек спермы, наклонился и лизнул.  
Он хотел знать вкус семени Гила. Он хотел принять его полностью — так, как сам Гилберт принимал его, Оза. 

Некоторое время они просто лежат рядом, приходя в себя и наслаждаясь невероятной близостью, единением, испытать которое дано не всем и не всегда. Гилберт молчит. Он ничего не говорит ни о своих чувствах, ни о том, что произошло только что, но Озу это и не требуется: поступки Гилберта говорят за него гораздо точнее, чем он сам смог бы выразить когда-либо.  
И ещё одним из таких поступков становится то, что когда Оз, засыпая под утро, скользит ладонью по изуродованному пламенем Ворона плечу, Гилберт впервые не отстраняется, а только коротко вздыхает и крепко прижимает Оза к себе.

* * *

Солнца нет. Небо затянуто серой пеленой облаков, пролившихся дождями где-то далеко, не здесь. Воздух влажный и тяжелый. Должно быть, именно из-за этого покидать Латвидж немного грустно. Но только из-за этого. Вина и тоска ещё не изжили себя, однако Оз чувствует, что некий рубеж уже пройден, и дальше всё пойдет на лад.  
Сегодня они уезжают в поместье Безариусов. Теперь это уже не кажется чем-то невыполнимым.  
Теперь они оба просто возвращаются домой.  
В дверях центрального входа появляется Гилберт. Останавливается на пороге, что-то говорит управляющему, ещё раз пожимает ему руку и выходит на крыльцо. На ходу достает сигарету, сбегает по ступенькам вниз, к ждущему его Озу, протягивает коробок спичек и просит:  
— Зажги, пожалуйста.  
Оз берёт шершавый коробок, встряхивает его, вслушиваясь в перестук крохотных деревяшек внутри, достает спичку, чиркает по боковой поверхности и смотрит на огонёк, разгорающийся на кончике гладко обструганной палочки. Зрение всё ещё не вернулось к нему полностью: светлое пятнышко колеблется и двоится, вокруг него почти сразу появляется алый ореол, но Оз уже может видеть, может смотреть на свет. Он складывает ладонь ковшиком, чтобы защитить крохотное пламя от возможного порыва ветра, подносит его Гилберту. Тот прикуривает и благодарно кивает. Его глаза спокойны, он выглядит умиротворенным и уверенным в себе.  
Оз смотрит, как Гилберт в очередной раз затягивается и выпускает тонкую струйку прозрачно-сизого дыма, и произносит:  
— Завтра мы будем дома.  
Из-за конюшен выезжает карета. На кóзлах сонно покачивается кучер, лошади слажено цокают подковами по брусчатке подъездной аллеи. Гилберт докуривает сигарету всего лишь до половины, роняет, давит каблуком.  
— Мой дом там, где ты, — говорит он просто — так, словно иначе и быть не может, и легонько ерошит только вчера накоротко состриженные волосы на затылке Оза, очевидно наслаждаясь тем, как их кончики покалывают ладонь.  
Оз замирает и смотрит так, словно видит Гилберта впервые — или совсем по-новому, а потом порывисто обнимает его, утыкаясь в плечо. Гилберт тут же обхватывает, прижимает к себе, что-то удивленно шепчет…  
Оз смаргивает непрошенные слёзы и улыбается. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Жена Лота — (библейск.) жена Лота вместе с мужем и дочерьми вышла из города в тот день, когда Содом был разрушен. Замедлив шаг, она оглянулась на город, поступив вопреки указанию ангелов, посланных Богом. В то же мгновение она была поражена насмерть и обратилась в соляной столп.  
> ² Снежная слепота — нарушение зрения, обычно временное, вызванное предъявлением чрезвычайно яркого света. Неотложная помощь подразумевает обеспечения полного зрительного покоя: необходимо наложение на глаза светонепроницаемой тёмной повязки, пребывание пострадавшего в затемнённом помещении.  
> ³ Кёльнская вода — одеколо́н (фр. eau de Cologne) духи, созданные итальянским парфюмером Йоганном Марией Фарина в 1708 году. Со временем название «Eau de Cologne» стало общим обозначением парфюма с лёгким запахом, как мужского, так и женского.


End file.
